Dwarves' Forge
|enemies= *Bloody Eye *Goblin Guard *Mercury Bat *Poplium *Red Elemental *Red Marshmallow *Barbarus *Grenade *Imp *Liquid Flame |quests="Lost in Dedication" }} Dwarves' Forge is a location in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. The forge is home to a large dwarven population, many of whow work in building airships alongside the humans of Industrial City Dilmagia. Story A few hundred years ago, the Paladian engineer Cid arrived at Dilmagia while searching for the Wind Crystal. He got rid of many monsters blocking his path, which unbeknownst to him were preventing the local dwarves from mining ore. Three dwarves thanked Cid, claiming their forge was his forge. He accompanied them so as to find out about the land, but at the forge they repaired his cherised pocket watch. Cid noticed their intellectual curiosity and, as thanks for the pocket watch, decided to teach them how to make airships. Nowadays, the dwarven artisans craft the parts for the humans' airships, many of which only dwarves know how to make. Led by the airship engineer Lid, the party arrives at the forge. Lid greets a friend and tells him they have business in the Wind Shrine. The dwarf tells her she is out of luck as there are monsters blocking the path, trapping some of his good friends on the other side. Rain vows on his honor as a knight to free his friends. The dwarf tells him it is dangerous, but Lasswell tells the dwarf not to bother as Rain is not type to listen to common sense, or even comprehend it. Lid is surprised at their 'bad manners' but helps them out. After they defeat the Liquid Flame, an agitated dwarf tells them that an armored bastard grabbed his comrades and disappeared. The man didn't introduce himself but muttered something about putting the dwarves to work in Ambel Village. The party thus hurries to the village right away, suspecting the man to one of the Sworn Six of Paladia. Stages / |mission 1a= No magic |reward 1a= / |mission 1b= Use 3 or more limit bursts |reward 1b= / |mission 1c= No continues |reward 1c= / |enemies 1= *Bloody Eye *Goblin Guard *Mercury Bat *Poplium *Red Elemental *Red Marshmallow |boss 1= - |drop 1= |name 2= Dwarves' Forge - Workshop |energy 2= 9 |battle 2= 3 |gil 2= 657~775 |unit xp 2= 4370~5247 |rank xp 2= 314 |bonus 2= |reward 2= / |mission 2a= Evoke Golem |reward 2a= / |mission 2b=Use magic |reward 2b= / |mission 2c=No continues |reward 2c= / |enemies 2= *Barbarus *Bloody Eye *Goblin Guard *Grenade *Mercury Bat *Poplium *Red Elemental *Red Marshmallow |boss 2= - |drop 2= |name 3= Dwarves' Forge - Furnace |energy 3= 9 |battle 3= 3 |gil 3= 993~1118 |unit xp 3= 6979~7866 |rank xp 3= 318 |bonus 3= |reward 3= / |mission 3a= Deal ice damage to an enemy |reward 3a= / |mission 3b= Use magic |reward 3b= / |mission 3c= No continues |reward 3c= / |enemies 3= *Barbarus *Grenade *Imp *Poplium *Red Marshmallow |boss 3= - |drop 3= |name 4= Dwarves' Forge - North Side |energy 4= 9 |battle 4= 3 |gil 4= 1000~1005 |unit xp 4= 6988~6993 |rank xp 4= 322 |bonus 4= |reward 4= / |mission 4a=Use magic infuse |reward 4a= / |mission 4b= Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward 4b= / |mission 4c= No continues |reward 4c= / |enemies 4= *Goblin Guard *Grenade *Mercury Bat *Poplium *Red Elemental |boss 4= - |drop 4= |name 5= Dwarves' Forge - Morphing Flames |energy 5= 9 |battle 5= 3 |gil 5= 651~877 |unit xp 5= 7169~8938 |rank xp 5= 326 |bonus 5= x100 |reward 5= / |mission 5a= No recovery magic |reward 5a= / |mission 5b= Defeat a liquid flame with a limit burst |reward 5b= / |mission 5c= No continues |reward 5c= / |enemies 5= *Barbarus *Goblin Guard *Grenade *Imp *Poplium *Red Elemental |boss 5= Liquid Flame |drop 5= |name 6= Dwarves' Forge - Exploration |energy 6= 11 |battle 6= 29 |gil 6= 8152 |unit xp 6= 63,959 |rank xp 6= 439 |bonus 6= |reward 6= / |mission 6a= No magic |reward 6a= / |mission 6b= Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward 6b= / |mission 6c= No continues |reward 6c= / |enemies 6= *Barbarus x1 *Bloody Eye x2 *Goblin Guard x11 *Grenade x7 *Mercury Bat x8 *Poplium x15 *Red Elemental x16 *Red Marshmallow x9 |boss 6= Liquid Flame |drop 6= }} Dwarves' Forge - Exploration The Knight of Hardship This exploration appears as part of the side quest "A Knight of Grandshelt". Enemies *Bloody Eye *Goblin Guard *Mercury Bat *Poplium *Red Elemental *Red Marshmallow *Barbarus *Grenade *Imp *Liquid Flame Gallery FFBE Dwarves' Forge BG.jpg|Battle background. Trivia *Dwarves' Forge is featured in the story events Memories from the Battlefield and Taking to the Skies. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius